The Kitsune's Shadow
by Meijin no Omoi-Kage
Summary: What if Minato's friend told of Naruto's heritage? What if Tsunade and Shizune help raise Naruto? What if Minato's friend had a son of his own? Follow Naruto and his friends as he tries to change the ninja world forever! NaruHina OC/OC probably harem or funny harem conditions. First fic be gentle. Please Review.


Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I mean come on I wouldn't be making fanfics if I was.:3**

_'Italic Numbers' for information._

"For talking"

_'Italics' for thoughts,__ Jutsu, lands in Japanese, and sarcasm._

**Bold for demons and yelling.**

**The first chapters will be introducing all the people whose children will come in later in the story****. This chapter is kind of going to talk about all the theory behind this story. The rest of the chapters to chapter 3 will be about them as children and their relationships with the other Rookie 12. I hope to at least get to 10,000 words for this chapter and keep adding on for every chapter.**

**This FF is brought to you by the betaings of the amazing Karasu87 and the creativity/ spark of genius of Meijin no Omoi-Kage.**

* * *

**xXBreakXx**

It was a sunny day in the village of Konohagakura no Sato, where one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was idly talking to her friends, who were also pregnant or had already given birth a few months earlier. The women around her were from many of the different clans of Konoha and were also very good friends of hers. Such as Mikoto Uchiha, who was the wife of the current Uchiha clan head,Fugaku Uchiha, and had given birth to her second son, Sasuke, only a few months ago. Mikoto, after only four months, had her hourglass figure once again even after giving birth. Mikoto was a kind woman, who gave up her career as a shinobi to take care of her family, where she could have easily continued to become an Anbu Black Ops from her previous ranking of Jōnin.

Next, she looked at Yuri Yamanaka, one of her former teammates, who was the wife to the second son of the late Yamanaka clan head, Inoza Yamanaka, and former teammate of her husband. Yuri had a fair complexion which only highlighted her beautiful blond hair that waved like silk falling down to her back, and although Yuri herself was also pregnant, but was due about a month after her, she was still very active doing whatever she could do, as she said, "Get a head start on this baby fat." Before she was pregnant,Yuri had an hourglass figure, with firm high c-cup low d-cup breasts, that seemed out-of-place on her petite figure of 5'2. Yuri is a Tokubetsu Jōnin specializing in medical ninjutsu. She wore a simple green dress with an orange belt around her waist and her lucky orange bandanna strewn proudly atop her head.

Lastly, she looked at one of her oldest and dearest friends, Amelia Springfield Nara, her last teammate, who like herself wasn't born in Konoha, but unlike herself, she came from the far west. Past the grand desert and jungle that separated the two lands from one another._(1)_ She is married to the son of the last Nara clan heads brother, Shikazu Nara and the sister of the last Akimichi clan head, making him the first cousin of both the Akimichi and Nara clan heads. Her husband, Eiji Akimichi Nara, was the former teammate and longtime best friend of her husband, Minato Namikaze. Amelia was a tall women, standing at about 5'9, with slightly tanned skin that highlighted the beauty of her dark red hair. With a few stripes of purple from her mother and lavender eyes which would go down to full ruby-red lips, with her large d-cup breasts jutting out from her pregnant stomach, which was usually slim and well toned from her work in Anbu. Amelia had on her usual two orange katana sheathes placed on her back with her favorite black blouse and dark blue skirt that flowed down to her ankles, that showed ruby-red slippers jutting from just underneath it.

"Man, I can't wait to have this kid so I can lose this weight." Yuri shouted out as she took a seat on the nearby bench to rest her aching feet.

"Please, you're always looking for new ways to train and lose weight." Said Amelia as she took a seat next to Yuri.

"Oh, will you shut up, you neanderthal of a women. I mean, come on, at least I don't go tearing into meat as soon as it's cooked. Get some class." Yuri boldly stated as she glared at her old teammate and rival.

"Why you!" Shouted Amelia as she was about ready to use her Kekkei Genkai to make potent chakra cover her hand to attack Yuri with. That is, until they felt a sickly sweet aura coming directly from behind the both of them.

"Yuri, Amelia... could you both stop endangering the life of your future offspring before I kill you?" Kushina stated in a sickly sweet voice with a giant demonic looking head in the background with hundreds of blood soaked cleaver's.

As the two friends/rivals looked at their longtime friend, they both gulped hard. "W... we.. we're sorry Kushina! You know us, we're just having fun, right Yuri?" Amelia managed to stutter out, even with the earlier blast of demonic chakra and killing intent that she and Yuri had so abruptly received from their longtime friend.

"Ye-yeah, just playing like always. You know us, we bicker and fight but we're truly best friends." Yuri said trying to defuse the now fuming Kushina, and anyone could tell you, an angry Kushina was like a thousand exploding seals going off at the same time.

With Yuri and Amelia begging for dear life, and Kushina yelling and spouting threats of taking their lives and stomping about comically while Yuri and Amelia held each other tightly for dear life. Seeing the display before her, Mikoto could only chuckle lightly at the scene before her. It was very common for the best friends to do this every once in a while because of their close bonds from being on the same team for such a long time.

"Now, now, Kushina, they've had about enough scolding. Besides, you know we're all wondering, who's the daddy of your baby? huh, huh?" Mikoto said in a sarcastic tone with a mischievous gleam in her eye. One that said she had her guesses but she needed confirmation.

"Oh, uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmm ." Kushina mumbled trying to think of a way out of the question without revealing that Minato is the father of her baby and that she is married to him. I mean, it was already strange that she hadn't given birth in ten months, and you never know who might know about female jinchuriki and over hear her conversations.

"Now now, it's not that important now. But the real question is," Kushina began. Her tone unusually serious and filled with dread. Her face very pale. "Does it really hurt as much as people say?" She asked after a moment, hoping that it wasn't true.

At seeing the look filled with dread, her friends could only sweat drop at their longtime friend. "Hahahahahahaha." Mikoto chuckled out. "So, you're actually scared of something Kushina?" She never thought Kushina would be scared of labor pains.

But before Kushina could respond, an elderly voice called out her name very loudly. "Kushina! What do you think you're doing! You have to prepare for labor! You're due any day now. Now come along, we're going to get you ready." Stated one Sarutobi Biwako as she came from around a corner. Her arms loaded with bags with her that looked full of baby diapers and sterilizing alcohol. And from what they could deduce from the plastic, a couple of blankets strewn about.

"Huh? Oh, ok, let's go Biwako-baa-chan." Kushina stated happily. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked off with the older women to make preparations for her child-birth.

"You both know who the father is too, right?" Asked Mikoto with a slight grin on her face, which caused her two friends to share her grin.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. It's Minato-san." Yuri said with a smirk still on her just nodded in agreement, her smirk continued to grow, but decided to give them her thoughts.

"They've tried to hide it but it was as clear as day that they decided to get married. And it does make sense that she wouldn't want anyone to know because of Minato's enemy's in Iwagakure. It would put their child in danger, so I think we should just keep quiet and let her tell us on her own." Amelia deduced as she looked off at the direction Kushina left.

"Huh, I guess you're right, Amelia, we'll just wait then. Well, I don't know about you girls but I'm going home to rest. See ya!" Stated Yuri as she walked away while waving behind herself, headed towards her home.

"Well, I might as well go to. I'll see you later, Amelia." Said Mikoto as she too left, leaving Amelia all by herself with her thoughts. She knew what Kushina had inside of her, because she told her. They had been together since they were six when they first came to the village, and even though Yuri had become one of their best friends over the course of being on the same team, they hadn't told her of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of Kushina, in fear that she would grow terrified of Kushina. She sighed._ 'This is so troublesome. NO! Damn you, Shikaku!'_ thought Amelia. A dread filled look darkened her face once she thought that she was turning into her cousin-in-law.

* * *

**XxBreakxX Time skip five days later, Oct. 10th. Kyuubi attack begins.**

Eiji Akimichi Nara was relaxing in his home with his wife, Amelia. She had just gotten back from getting a congratulations present for Kushina due to her friend going into labor late last night. That is until they both felt a strange presence that filled the air. It was a dark presence, and their thoughts went to Kushina's labor and Minato not being able to contain the Kyuubi. But just as they were about to go into action, a monstrous roar that shook the foundations of their home rang out from the direction of the gates on the other side of the village.

"Amelia, head to the evacuation center immediately and find your parents. It's obvious that the Kyuubi has been released from Kushina. I'm going to look for Minato. You keep safe, ok?" Stated Ejij as he immediately started getting ready to go into battle. He grabbed all the kunai and shuriken he could find, then slid on his ANBU mask. Without glancing to his twin tanto's, he grabbed them and slid them into the sheath on his back.

"Eiji, wait! Take my katanas. You'll need them. There are chakra storage seals on them, enough chakra to allow you to solidify your shadows for about fifteen minutes." Amelia told him in a worried tone as she gave her husband her swords, removed his mask and pulled him into a kiss good-bye. Without another word, she rushed towards the evacuation center, hoping that her husband would be alright.

"I guess I'll go to the front lines and hope to find Minato somewhere." _' Shunshin no Jutsu' _Eiji whispered, then he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

**XxBreakxX At the Kyuubi's feet.**

"Sandaime-sama, where is Yondaime-sama?" Eiji quickly said as soon as he appeared next to the Sandaime and the group of ninja behind him. Seeing the battle, he immediately got into pace with them and started sending attacks at the Kyuubi. _'Doton: Retsudo Tenshō' (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm.) _Eiji shouted as he came down from a large jump. He slammed his hands on the ground. The jutsu made the Kyuubi stumble, followed by the beast glaring in Eiji's general direction.

"Eiji, he was last seen on the Hokage monument. He has to be engaged in a fight with a strong opponent or he would have been here already." Sarutobi stated. He quickly dodged a tail swipe from the Kyuubi, and followed it up with a hit of his own with his summon, Enma in his bo-staff form.

"Shall I go help him, Sandaime-sama?" Eiji asked. He started to throw kunai with ninja wire at the Kyuubi's tails trying to stop them from swinging so violently. He began to charge the wire with his earth chakra to make it heavier and harder to move while pinning the wires to the ground.

"Yes, go. The quicker you help him, the quicker we can get rid of the Kyuubi. Now go, we'll hold him off!" Sarutobi shouted out. Before he could blink, he was forced to jump away from the Kyuubi, who was trying to swallow him whole.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." Stated Eiji. But before '_Shunshining_' away, he threw kunai with explosive notes at the towering beast. Before they could explode, he vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves, headed behind the Hokage Monument in the forest. Knowing Minato left his three-pronged kunai around the village for quick getaways from danger, and it being the closest one to his previous location, he deduced it would be the one he would escape to.

* * *

**XxBreakxX**

As soon as he arrived, he saw his friend deliver a powerful '_Rasengan_' to a masked man. The force of the_ 'Rasengan'_ slammed his body into the ground, where Minato said in a cold tone, "That's '_Hiraishin_' level two." Just before the ground broke apart and flew into the air, but before the man was slammed all the way, he put his left hand out and spun to take most of the force while also dissipating Minato's '_Rasengan_'. Before he jumped away while hissing in pain at his now injured arm, he was taken by surprise when Minato appeared in front of him thanks to his '_Hirashin_' and stabbed him in the chest. The Masked Man gasped in pain as the three-pronged kunai went into his chest and stomach.

Seeing that his friend had a relative control over the situation, he went behind the masked man in a burst of speed, and quickly placed his tanto at his neck to make sure he didn't escape. Just then, Minato created a seal on the man's torso which he recognized as a '_Keiyaku Fuuin_' that absorbed the three-pronged kunai in the man, the masked man let out a grunt of pain and his lone eye widened. That was until they all heard a tremendous roar ring out from the village, Minato saw that the Kyuubi was now out of the village.

But unluckily for Minato, that small distraction was all the masked man needed to use his strange space-time ninjutsu to escape onto a tree branch as far as he could, while greatly shocking Eiji. Eiji's eyes widened behind his mask at how easily the man escaped from _him_, an Elite ANBU Captain. But just then, the masked man before them started to talk.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you were able to wound me and free the Kyuubi from my control... but the Kyuubi will be mine once more..." The Masked Man stated. Eiji's eye's widened once more as the only one who could control the Kyuubi and had before was...

He stifled a gasp. "Minato... this man, is he?" Eiji asked. He turned towards Minato, he wanted to ask his friend for confirmation.

"Yes. This is _the _Madara Uchiha." Minato answered with a glare towards Madara with pure hatred burning in his cerulean eyes. Eyes that promised pain when the chance presented itself.

Just then, the air around Madara started to distort and move in a swirl like motion that went into his eye hole. But before Madara vanished without a sound, he gave a few parting words. "I am the ruler of the world... I have many means at my disposal." Those were his parting words as he prepared to vanish. But just before he disappeared, Eiji threw one of his tanto's at what remained of Madara's injured arm. The tanto struck dead-on just as the Uchiha was sucked into his eye, taking the blade but not the hilt of the tanto which dropped to the ground harmlessly.

"Dammit! He got away!" Eiji shouted, but was at least glad he got one last hit. "And I don't think he was kidding when he said he was getting the Kyuubi back under his control." Stated Eiji as he glanced to his friend to see his condition.

"Me to, from what's happened now, there's only one way to stop the Kyuubi." Minato replied as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder so that they could '_Hiraishin' _to a higher vantage point. They reappeared on top of a high rock where they saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune rampaging through the village.

Minato, seeing the destruction, quickly grabbed Eiji and disappeared again. Only to reappear above the Kyuubi with Gamabunta, thanks to Minato's '_Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu_' (Ninja Art Summoning: Bringing Down the House Jutsu. Note: Can also mean Summoning: Mayhem Technique and Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)

"Minato... tell me the next time you do that!" Eiji shouted. He never got used to moving that fast, it always made him wanna throw up. "Alright, Gamabunta hold him down. I need a lot of chakra for this one!" Minato shouted to his summon as he prepared to take them all as far away as possible. Eiji groaned at how bad of a headache that was coming on.

* * *

**XxBreakxX Deep in the forest.**

Opening his eyes, Eiji saw that Minato had brought them to the middle of the forest behind the Hokage monument. He also noticed that Kushina was now with them. "I've got to get a barrier up as soon as possible." Minato said. His tone was exasperated and he was gasping for air from using so much chakra at once.

"Minato, I'll get the barrier up, you get Kushina out of here." Eiji shouted as he got ready to perform the needed hand seals to activate a barrier around them, but was interrupted by a tendril of chakra that came out from the Kyuubi. The tendril headed straight for both Minato and Kushina making Eiji stop his actions and jump in front of them. He ripped out his wife's two katana, then activated the chakra seals. His shadows solidified on the katana just as the tendril struck.

"Damn he's strong! And this is only _one_ tail!" Eiji shouted as he was pushed into the ground, breaking it exponentially. "Ahghghghghghhghhghghghghghgh Fuck off!" Eiji shouted once more as he pushed more Kage chakra into his katana's, making the chakra grow ten times its original size being about six feet in length. _"Ryuu Boodoo (Dragon Uprising!) (2)"_ Eiji yelled out as he did a cross slash on the Kyuubi's tail.

He brought up his leg and kicked the already damaged tail of the Kyuubi into the air. As the tail went up, Eiji jumped after it with enough force to break the earth even more. While in the air, he formed an 'x' shape with his katana, he pulled them outwards, slicing off the appendage, only for it to dissipate into nothing. His eyes caught sight of a new one forming in its place, but he failed to react in time as the tail struck Eiji dead-on his right side while still in the air. Where it hit left a huge gash on his side, and the force sent him crashing into the ground.

As soon as he struck the ground, two of the Kyuubi's tails came crashing down on top of him and kicked up a ton of dust and gravel. As it started to settle down, Minato and Kushina saw that Eiji had blocked one of the tails but the other one had hit his already injured side and made him wince in pain.

"Minato! A barrier would be nice!" Eiji shouted. But paused once he saw chain like things that started protruding from the ground and taking the Kyuubi's tails away from him. He heard a voice from behind him say, "Don't count me out yet, Eiji." where Kushina had her hands on the ground, blood dripped from her mouth. Behind her, Minato was finishing a sequence of hand seals. Once done, a barrier sprung to life around their enclosed area behind the Hokage Monument.

"Eiji, stand back! You're too injured to help out now and there is only one way to stop the Kyuubi." Minato stated once he saw Eiji staggering up from the hole, his katana being used as a crutch for support.

"I won't leave you alone to fend it off by yourself! When was the last time we ran away from a fight?" Eiji said in a sarcastic tone with blood caking his lips, and a grin on his face.

"Eiji, think about Amelia! Your unborn son! You're not the Hokage, I am! This is my responsibility, and besides, production at the Research and Development branch would come to a stand still without you." Minato finished with a grin.

Just then, a pair of chains ripped from the ground and surrounded Eiji. They wrapped around Eiji, and slung him outside of the barrier relatively unharmed. "Kushina, damn it! Let me back in!" Came the angry voice of Eiji as he slashed at the barrier. His chakra enhanced blades not doing any damage.

"Eiji... if you want to help, let my son be seen as a hero... a jailer, not the prisoner he holds. Will you do that for me... old friend?" Minato said in a mournful tone. His eyes glistened with sadness as he gazed at his longtime friend... and brother figure.

"Haah! Alright, Minato... I'll do that. Know that I would rather die first... then let anyone injure your child, Minato." Eiji replied in an exasperated tone. As Minato walked away, Eiji heard his friends child, Naruto, start to cry and Kushina saying that they should have kept it down.

After that, every thing was a blur. From Kushina saying she would kill both the Kyuubi and herself to Sarutobi coming just as Minato finished the _'Shiki Fuujin' _and absorbed the Kyuubi into himself. Seeing movement, he leapt in front of his child just as the Nine-Tails sent his claw towards the child, so he wouldn't be sealed once more. The tired couple stared at their son in a loving way. With a sad smile at their son, the life vanished from their eyes, and barely a second later, the barrier around them dissipated.

The second it fell, Sarutobi and two ANBU appeared and rushed towards the alter to retrieve baby Naruto and too also grab the bodies of the child's parents. That was the last thing Eiji saw and heard before the world went black.

* * *

**xXBreakXx Day after the Kyuubi attack.**

After the Kyuubi attack, a large funeral service was held for all the fallen shinobi and citizens of Konoha by the Memorial Stone. On the stone, was a picture of their fallen Hokage. Other high ranking shinobi and merchants were also there by the former Hokage.

The Sandaime Hokage walked up to the podium. He wore a black robe and his Kage hat on, along with a sad expression on his face. "Today, we are to mourn those who died the day before. Parents, grand-parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and our beloved Yondaime Hokage. The ninja that gave up their lives in the battle were true Konoha shinobi, and exhibited the true will of fire to be able to protect their village... _our _village and give up their life for Konoha and her people. The Kyuubi is no longer a threat to our prosperous village as the Yondaime destroyed the Nine-Tails and gave us all the revenge we needed on the monstrous demon, and let us rest with no weariness at night." The newly reinstated Sandime finished as many in the crowd were in tears at the Sandime's words, thanking Kami-sama herself that the Kyuubi was gone forever.

Without anymore words, the Sandaime let everyone else have their turn to speak, and as he took his seat, he noticed the familiar face of his son approaching. "Asuma-chan, how are you feeling?" The older Sarutobi stated with a look of pure sadness. He knew his son must have been taking it hard.

"Hey, pops. And didn't I tell you a long time ago to stop calling me that?" He said in a near emotionless voice as his eyes darted to and fro familiar face to familiar face. "This is quite the mess, huh?" He said only to hear his father sigh.

"Yes, yes it is. Come... I'll need your help with the council meeting." Sarutobi finished. His legs moving automatically towards the Hokage Tower in the distance. He heard his son give a simple 'Hai' before he followed.

* * *

**xXBreakXx A half-hour later**

As the father & son duo entered the council room. They noticed that all the clan heads were already there along with half the civilian council. With a quick glance around the room, Hiruzen took his place on the highest placed chair in the room while his son went to the back of the room and leaned on the wall waiting to see what would happen next.

Once Sarutobi took his seat, everyone around him looked at him in confusion wondering why the meeting had been called to place when there was still mourning to be done.

"Sarutobi, why have you called this meeting _now_ of all times?" Spoke his once close friend, Danzo Shimura.

Hiruzen let out a sigh, before he spoke. "I have called you all here to tell you all of the real events that have happened yesterday. Minato did not in fact _kill_ the Kyuubi but..."

"Sent him away with the Shinigami, but at the price of both his life and the life of his wife, Kushina. This was not the original plan though, Minato was going to seal the Kyuubi within his son that Kushina had just given birth to, but after much pleading... the Shinigami allowed them a deal. To not seal the Kyuubi within their son, Naruto." Finished a voice from the door. Eiji Nara appeared, supported by his pregnant wife, Amelia.

After his initial shock of seeing the heavily injured man up and about, Sarutobi caught on to where Eiji was going with this. "Yes... that is true. Minato was able to convince the Shinigami to spare his son the torture of carrying the Kyuubi. I know it may come as a shock to you all that Minato was married to Kushina, and I am sorry for not alerting you all of this earlier... but who would step in-between love?" The Sandaime finished as many in the room had a look on their face that screamed *No shit*.

"Please, you act like we couldn't see all the things that went on between those two. It doesn't take a fucking genius to see they were madly in love, and no order from the elders would make them stop spending time with each other! And besides... if I say so myself, I was a good friend of Kushina's and would hope for our children to be the same way." Tsume Inuzuka snorted as she and her familiar, Kuromaru, glared at the elders who had the decency to look ashamed by looking down.

"Yeah it doesn't take a genius to figure out they were seeing each other behind the scenes." stated Shikaku, the Nara clan head, with a bored tone of voice as his two former teammates and longtime friends Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, that may be the case but the question remains... what will happen to the orphan of the Yondaime and his bride? I could perhaps take him under my tutelage and raise him into a model shinobi." Danzo told the room. But under his uncovered eye, an evil look gleamed.

"Please, Danzo. I would never let you near the child. With your track record of brainwashing children into your ROOT organization, of course you wouldn't be an option." Sarutobi shot back with a powerful glare towards Danzo who merely shrugged it off with a mocking glare of his own.

"Now,_ Sandaime-sama, _you're not insinuating that I still do these practices?" Retorted Danzo with a evil smirk. He knew he had the Sandaime because of his countless measures taken to prevent the 3rd Hokage of having any evidence to execute him.

"No, of course not. I would never instigate something like that against _you_, Danzo." The Sandaime Hokage said with a kind smile on his face.

_'Man, pops is taking out all the stops for this one'_ thought Asuma as he was surprised at his fathers aggressiveness. He really didn't want Danzo to get this child.

"If I may say so, Sandaime-sama, Danzo-san. My wife and I will care for him, so as to uphold my promise to our two friends." Eiji spoke. A pleading look in his eyes as he looked at the two older shinobi.

"Please, do you see yourselves? Your wife is pregnant and you yourself are extensively injured. What will you do when word gets out to Iwagakure that the Yondaime had a child? There would be countless assassination attempts against the child _and_ your family. Now, you wouldn't want _your _child to be in danger, would you? Leave this matter alone and let me take care of the child." Danzo scoffed with the same evil gleam in his sole eye.

As he finished speaking, he received numerous glares from the clan heads, ANBU, and the few civilians in he room. "With all do respect, Danzo-san, I have already contacted Jiraiya and told him about what happened. He told us he was going to go find Tsunade-sama and bring her back so she could help take care of their godchild." Finished Eiji as he mentally smirked knowing all of Danzo's loopholes were gone.

Hearing this naturally gained many shocked reactions throughout the room. Knowing that not only Jiraiya but Tsunade as well was the child's godparent was a surprise, and knowing who his parents were, this child was going to be a powerhouse.

"Well... it's decided, the child will be under the care of you both until his godparents arrive. You will still be able to care for him when they arrive and to maximize the safety for you all, you will stay in the Namikaze compound. Agreed?" The Sandaime finished with a grandfatherly smile.

With a round of 'Hai's' around the room, the deed was done. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be in the care of Eiji Nara and Amelia Springfield Nara until his godparents arrived in the village.

* * *

**xXBreakXx Two Weeks Later.**

It had been a hard two weeks for Eiji and Amelia. When they went to the Namikaze compound, they had to enter in some of their blood into a command code seal in order to enter the place. Thankfully, Eiji had already done this when Minato created the seal just in case anything happened to him or Kushina.

On their first night, little baby Naruto was up all night crying and screaming making Eiji and Amelia know what true tiredness was. Three days after that, a shinobi tried to jump over the walls, most likely to kidnap Naruto but was instantly knocked out due to the invisible bubble-like seal that surrounded the compound. It sends the people into a paralyzed state when they jump into the compound when their blood is not in the seals database and had to stay that way, at least until someone with their blood in the database chooses to release them from their paralyzed state with a series of hand seals.

When Eiji tried to interrogate him, he instantly died just when he was about to tell about who sent him and why. Upon closer inspection of his body with the Research and Development branch, they found a seal that was usually worn by members of ROOT. After informing the Sandaime, he posted four ANBU outside the compound at all times.

The compound itself was large and very traditional in it's design and style. The main house was a large two-story building that had two large side siting rooms that led into two training grounds. The training grounds were set up with posts and a small pond on both sides. The right training ground had been expanded by Minato earlier in the year when he demolished a store-house he never used. The main house had about thirty rooms in all with a master bedroom on the second floor and one on both sides of the house near the siting rooms on the first floor. With 1/3 being bathrooms and the rest being bedrooms with a room being a library/study that had a fireplace in it. Minato had told him it was essential to every library and study.

The main house had a two floor underground basement. The lowest floor contained all the seals that ran the barrier seal that gained its power through a nature chakra converter seal that Minato, Eiji, and Jiraiya worked exasperatedly to complete. It took all the natural chakra from the earth and changed it into energy that could power the seal without someone maintaining it at all times. The floor above that one had many different rooms full of jutsu scrolls with each room corresponding with one of the elements and having scrolls on said element inside the room. There was also a secret passageway that led from the second basement floor all the way to a discreet location about twenty miles away from the village.

The store-houses behind the mansion were different in sizes with there being ten store-houses in all and the largest being two store houses together. The largest one having an area that was fully equipped with blacksmith's gear, like a hearth and anvil plus electricity and water. By the store houses, there was also a small hot springs that had a geyser that pushed hot water from the cylinder in a slow calm manner and never shot up high into the air.

After the incident with the shinobi, Amelia's parents, Negi Springfield and Yue Ayase Springfield, insisted on staying with them in the compound to help them. It did take a few days to integrate their DNA into the barrier seal, but when they were able to get into the compound, they straightened them out immediately in the way they cared for Naruto.

For awhile now, they had a peaceful time with Amelia's parents helping and two days after they were able to get them in the compound, Kakashi, one of Minato's students, arrived to give them groceries and just to see his sensei's child.

As Eiji moved through the mansion, he glanced every now and then to see if his wife was in any of the many rooms. As he neared the main sitting room, a sudden burning sensation overcame his body. He grasped the wall for support, nearly knocking down a portrait. His vision started to blur. His hands quickly dove into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He popped the top, and quickly took and swallowed two of them.

The pain that had overtaken him was not alien to him because it had come and gone often over the last two weeks. The medic-ninja that examined him had told him that he had suffered sever chakra poisoning from when the Kyuubi's tail punctured his side. They had healed him as much as they could but the chakra just didn't seem to disperse from his system. Every time he was healed or took medication, his health was great again for a day or two until the burning sensation hit him full force once again. Through more examinations, they found out that the chakra was acting like a virus... taking over his white blood cells and turning them into virus factories that were impossible to terminate completely because of how quickly they made more viruses. Thankfully the viruses were slow to make more factories but it was really starting to be a bitch.

As he got his breathing under control once again, he continued to look for his wife. He finally entered the sitting room, and saw his father-in-law, Negi Springfield. Negi sat cross legged across from a young boy with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity by the name of Kakashi Hatake. The two of them looked up as Eiji walked in and distracted them from their conversation. "Eiji-kun, good morning. How are you today?" Negi asked with a smile gracing his lips. Kakashi just gave him a nod of respect.

Negi Springfield was a tall man that stood around 5'11 even with his old age of 54. He had reddish hair and a brown ponytail that went down to the middle of his back. Negi was a kind man who loved and cared for his family with all his heart. Negi was originally born in the land to the west of the great desert and jungle, and with the ability to use a power he called _magic, _that allowed him to use the chakra from inside his body _and _outside with the help of a catalyst and change it into devastating attacks like the _jutsu _the ninja of the east used. Apparently, the people of the west weren't as in tune with chakra as the people of the east, due to them needing their _wands _as catalysts.

"I'm doing fine, Negi-san. Where is Amelia-chan and Yue-san?" Asked Eiji because of the important news he had received only a few minutes ago from one of the stationed ANBU around the compound.

"Huh? Oh, they're in the master bedroom upstairs changing Naruto, why?" Negi asked,a quizzical look on his face with Kakashi also having a curious look, or what could be seen on his face.

"I just received word from Hokage-sama that Jiraiya-Sensei and Tsunada-Sama will arrive in two days time." Eiji told them. Just then, a voice came from the doorway behind them.

"Oh really? It took them long enough." Amelia spoke, her mother beside her holding Naruto who looked to be having a fun time pulling and chewing on Yue's long grayish-purple hair.

"Yeah, they did take their time. But, you couldn't expect them any sooner, they did have to go through _Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)_ and _Atsui Izumi no Kuni (Land of Hot springs). _You know them and their vices... with _Cha no Kuni_ having the best sake around and _Atsui Izumi no Kuni_, well you know Jiraiya-Sensei." Stated Eiji as he got up and took Naruto from Yue to save her from Naruto's frantic hair chewing.

"So... all we have to do is wait till then, Eiji-san?" Asked Kakashi as he went over to Eiji to look at baby Naruto while also playing peekaboo only for Naruto to start frantically started trying to cheer him back up. "What's wrong with him? Did I do something wrong?" Questioned Kakashi, who was trying as hard as he could to get Naruto to stop crying.

At seeing Kakashi's frantic actions, everyone laughed seeing how much the boy cared for Naruto and would do anything to keep him happy and safe. "Now now Kakashi-kun, he's only scared of your mask, there's no need to worry, he'll get used to it." Negi assured with a kind smile on his face.

"Oh good... I thought he hated me! And if Sensei's baby hated me, I wouldn't know what to do!" Kakashi frantically yelled. His lone visible eye was wide and buggy.

"Come on, runt you couldn't believe something like that. I'm sure you two will be really close, and I hope that you can have the same relationship with my future son as well." Amelia said with a smirk adorning her features.

Kakashi gained an annoyed expression at being called a runt but it immediately changed with the last part of her sentence. It made stars appear in his eyes, well, his visible eye at the prospect of another 'little brother'. "Really Amelia-san, can I?" Kakashi's ecstatic voice rang out in the large room.

"Sure, kid. Just as long as you don't scream as loud as now. You three could be the best of friends." Amelia stated with a beaming smile at the young Jounin, making him also smile under his mask.

After five minutes of crying and a couple of lullaby's later, Naruto finally went back to sleep. Which gave the adults a little rest from his crying. "Well... we now know who he will be like personality wise." Amelia said with a tired smirk on her face knowing that this child would be just like Kushina in the way he acted.

"Oh great, another Kushina prankster around... that's just what we need around here."Eiji stated vehemently with a hearty laugh and smile as he thought about how he barely survived the last time there was a trickster in their midst targeting everyone and anyone. Thank god Minato was his friend back then to or he would have most likely dropped out of the academy with both Minato and Kushina pranking him at the same time.

As Eiji finished, they all started to share the different story's about being pranked by not only Kushina but Minato as well. "Eiji-kun, do you remember when both you and Minato-kun grabbed all the paint you could find and put it over every door in the academy _and_ public restroom with a kakuremi cloth so no one would notice? You got quite a few high-level ninja with that stunt." Negi said with a grandfatherly smile while Eiji had the decency to look ashamed at his past actions.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for that, Negi-san, we really were childish back then." Eiji said with a look of pure embarrassment on his face for all the times Minato and himself had pranked everyone.

"No worries, Eiji-kun, there are no hard feelings here." Negi stated with a smile.

"Eiji-san... is it true that you and Minato-sensei were really pranksters?" Asked Kakashi with a questioning look in his visible eye.

"Yeah, we were a bunch of misfits but we turned out alright." Eiji replied with a laugh when he saw Kakashi's eyes going wide at the information of his Sensei being a troublemaker.

"Pranking is actually how all four of us met. One day, we were doing pranks on the civilians when our prank back fired on all four of us. The paint bombs Kushina and I set up went off when we were setting them up because of Minato and Eiji's door handle that was connected to electricity. After that, we would prank each other at every chance we could." Amelia told them as she gave a wistful sigh because of the good old days.

"Yeah, those were some good times." Eiji said with a sigh that matched Amelia's in every way. Amelia decided then to tell them of the more embarrassing pranking backfires that happened between the two teams of pranksters.

These stories went on for about a good six hours where both Amelia and Eiji told of the pranks and how they did them plus what the outcome of the prank was. But they didn't _just_ talk about pranks, they also talked about the different people and missions they had met and done, and also about their first double date they had with Minato and Kushina.

"Oh, you guys should have been there though. Minato was so nervous he was sweating bullets, and when we got to the restaurant... he spilled water all over Kushina's new dress. She was so angry." Amelia laughed out loud as she recounted their first time going out on a double date with the boys when they were fourteen.

"Yeah, she nearly killed Minato from how angry she was. He did make it up to her with a date to Ichiraku Ramen. With both of their appetites, he couldn't afford a bottle of water for two months because of his parents not wanting to give him money." Eiji stated making everyone bust out laughing.

"They really were a pair, huh?" Asked Kakashi as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, they were a pair. They always had predicaments like that because of their love of ramen and had to borrow money from us." Amelia said in a somber tone at remembering the former couple.

Kakashi glanced to a nearby clock on the wall, and had to do a double take. "Wow! It's already ten o'clock!" Kakashi stated in a surprised tone at seeing the time. Time sure did fly. "I should really be getting home!"

At hearing Kakashi's statement, everyone in the room was also surprised by how quickly the time had gone by. "No, no... stay the night, Kakashi-kun. We don't mind if you stay." Eiji told the young man, trying as hard as he could to get Kakashi to stay so he could finally get a good night sleep knowing the boy would most likely get up when Naruto cried. Seeing where Eiji was going with this, Amelia also agreed with Eiji.

"Really? I can sleep over?" Kakashi asked in a astonished tone with pure joy written on his features.

"Yeah, and we'll even let you help out with Naruto." Said Amelia. God she loved gullible people.

"Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you, Amelia-san, Eiji-san!" Shouted Kakashi as he pretty much literally bounced up and down with joy.

"No problem, runt. Just make sure you're quiet so you don't wake up Naruto. Ok?"Amelia asked with a sly grin on her face earning her a very happy nod from Kakashi. As Kakashi began to get exited again, Yue walked over to her daughter, and smacked heron the back of the head. "Ow! Why'd you do that, Kaa-san?" Amelia moaned in an irritated tone, only for her mother to smack her once again upside her head.

"How dare you trick little Kakashi-kun into taking care of Naruto-kun." Yue angrily whispered at her daughter.

"Oh... so you want to get up at three in the morning and change Naruto?" Replied Amelia hotly all the while sending a glare at her mother who immediately shook her head no. "Hah! Thought so!" Amelia once again said in a smug tone as she held her head up in victory.

_'I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, but looks like you're going to take one for the team' _thought Yue with a sullen look on her face at condemning the young boy to a night without sleep.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we all should head to bed." Eiji said with a loud yawn. He wasn't proud about making Kakashi watch Naruto when he woke up, but three nights without sleep would do that to him.

"Ok, Eiji-san. Where should I sleep tonight?" Kakashi asked with a matching yawn under his mask.

"Huh, oh... just follow me to the master bedroom down the hall. The one on the right side of the mansion is where Tou-san and Kaa-san are staying." Amelia explained as she handed Naruto to her mother to be put in his crib by her and Eiji's bed. After she got Kakashi settled in, she finally headed towards her and her husbands room for some well needed rest.

* * *

**xXBreakXx Two days later**

It was a sunny, cold morning for the middle of October. Three figures suddenly appeared from the trees onto the old beat up dirt path that lead to Konohagakura no Sato. In the group, there were two females and one male.

The male of the group was tall, standing at about 6'2, with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes plus a wart on the left side of his nose and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, _geta (wooden sandals)_, a red _haori (vest)_ with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

The taller of the two women looked to be about 5'5 in height. She had black eyes, black hair and a very slim build. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She wore a long blueish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She also seemed to be carrying a pig that was a light pinkish color, much like any other pig. Her cheeks were blushing in a darker shade of the same pink as her skin, and was wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket.

The last member of the group was about 5'3 with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair with two loose pigtails with waist-length hair and shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. On her forehead was a violet diamond that was rather small. She has a slender frame with a rather large bust. She wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath that, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage with what looked like a green diamond bobbing in-between her breasts with every was also wearing open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. And finally, she had soft pink lipstick shining on her lips.

As they walked, the blonde of the group asked the question that's been on her mind.

"So, Jiraiya... how will you help out with little Naruto?" Asked Tsunade Senju with a glance at her old teammate, Jiraiya the Gama Sennin and self proclaimed super-pervert.

"Me? Well, I'm not going to be around that much due to my spy network but I'll stop by regularly to visit him. What about you, huh? I'm surprised you decided to come back to the village." Jiraiya stated as he looked at his old teammate. In all actuality, he was surprised she even agreed to come back, and without that much of a fight.

"WHAT! You mean I'm going to have to take care of that brat by myself! I mean, he is my student's son and my godson but STILL!" Tsunade shouted. While she did like the idea of taking care of a baby and making it her own but having to return to the village after all of her loses was hard, but she couldn't think of the things that would happen to him if she _didn't _go and take care of him.

"Tsunade-sama, did you forget I was also here?" The brunette of the group finally spoke up in an annoyed manner. A large tick mark throbbing on her head.

"Shizune, sorry... I forgot you would also be there to help." Tsunade replied. A sheepish expression on her face, along with a light blush.

"I won't be the only one helping out. Amelia-san and Eiji-san will also be there to help and so will Amelia-san's parents and Minato-sama's student." Shizune stated with a happy expression at not being alone to take care of the baby because she knew that Tsunade would slack off and drink sake.

As the trio trudged down the road to Konoha, they took in the scenery and their surroundings. They noticed the wooded area around them had some overturned trees and scorch marks, they had a faint idea of what happened. Continuing their look around, they spotting a group of farms getting ready to harvest their crops. At least the amount of chakra in the air and fighting didn't deter the farms from producing any thing.

"Hi no Kuni has been really peaceful lately, huh?" Tsunade spoke after awhile. Her eyes glanced around the road for any danger, but relaxed at finding none.

"Yeah, it has been pretty quiet since the war ended." Jiraiya replied as he too glanced around.

"I would of at least expected other hidden villages to make a move at Konoha's weakened state." Tsunade stated as she knew what kind of world this was. Your ally one day could quickly become your enemy the next day.

"Don't expect anything too soon, Hime. The other hidden villages are going through different complications right now. Like how Kumo's Raikage just died and his son is succeeding him. It will inevitably take time for him to get everything under control. And don't even get me started on Iwa and Onoki, that old coot. Plus Kiri's coup d'état, but at least we don't have to worry about Suna thanks to the treaty." Jiraiya explained with a laugh as he thought of the old rival of his teacher and his ridiculously large nose.

"Alright, but I'm not letting my guard down until we get to Konoha." Stated Tsunade as she looked around suspiciously.

"So, Tsunade-sama, where will be staying at in Konoha?" Shizune asked. She looked at her mentor questioningly.

"Huh, oh, that's obvious... we'll stay at the Senju compound." Tsunade replied simply. Ahead of them, the giant gates of the village came into view.

"I don't think that's a good Idea. There are no barrier seals on the compound. I could make some but they wouldn't be as good as the one's on the Namikaze compound. It would be safer if you stayed there." Jiraiya told his old teammate as they kept getting closer and closer to the large imposing gate of Konohagakura no Sato.

To this, Tsunade just sighed as she knew this was true but she wanted to raise Naruto in a place she was sure he could become great _(3). "Haah, fine we'll stay in the Namikaze compound. But it better have everything we need for Naruto to become great! Or it's your head on a silver platter, and i'm not talking about the one up there." stated Tsunade as she pointed at Jiraiya's __southern head._

At this Jiraiya paled considerably at the prospect of losing his 'little friend'. " Come on Hime! You wouldn't do that, would you?" asked Jiraiya as he started to pale more and more at the dead-pan expression.

"What do you think! You motherfu-" " Look we're here!" shouted Shizune as they got to the gates of Konoha, happy to stop her master from getting anymore angry and attack Jiraiya.

To this Jiraiya sighed in relief as Tsunade let go of his shirt. As they got to the large gates of Konoha, they walked up to the passport booth. Where two young Chunin sat boredly in the booth, playing a game of shogi.

"Passports and documents." said the Chunin with long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin, with the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. While the other Chunin had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and in a way that covered his right eye. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi garb with a undershirt that goes all the way up to his chin.

As the Chunin with his hair covering his eye looked up his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as he saw who was standing in front of him.

"I said passports and documents!" said the spiky haired Chunin with anger in his voice as he looked up from the shogi board to see the visitors. When his eyes fell upon the group of three his expression changed immediately and mirrored his companion's expression of surprise.

"Will all this be in order?" said Jiraiya as he handed them their passports and documents with a cheeky grin on his face. Immediately after Jiraiya said this the two Chunin stood up and saluted the group, and as a result knocked over their shogi board.

As the two Chunin scrambled to pick up their shogi pieces Shizune couldn't help but laugh at their flustered actions.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, why are you both in Konoha?" asked the spiky haired Chunin as he got up off the ground with shogi pieces in his hand as he set them onto the table in front of him.

"What we can't visit our village? What are your names?" asked Jiraiya as he took back their passports and left their documents with the Chunin.

"I am Hagane Kotetsu, Chunin rank and member of the Konoha Barrier team Interception division sir!" shouted the spiky haired Chunin now known as Kotetsu.

"And i'm Kamizuki Izumo, Chunin rank and member of the Konoha Barrier team Interception division also sir." said the now known Izumo in a respectful manner.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I am Shizune and this is my master Tsunade-sama and her teammate Jiraiya-sama." said Shizune with a bow and a gesture towards the two Sannin.

"There is no need for introduction. We know who you all are, miss Camellia Flower of Konoha." said Kotetsu with a grin at Shizune which made Shizune blush from hearing her nickname.

"I thought I got rid of that name a long time ago." said Shizune with her blush still on her face with a downcast expression on her face.

"Now now Shizune. Let's sop flirting with the guards!" called Tsunade with a grin on her face as her and Jiraiya went into the village. Hearing this made Shizune blush even more and made her run to catch up with her Sensei to stop her from embarrassing her even more.

"Wow! Wait till everyone at the Barrier squad hears about this!" stated Izumo with stars in his eyes while Kotetsu looked on with a longing expression in his eyes. Before his expression did a 360 and he became happy again "Yeah you bet Izumo."

* * *

**xXEnd Ch.1Xx **

**Well there you go people! The first chapter is done and in the record books! My start to become the best fanfiction writer ever has begun! I use way to many exclamation marks! Please favorite and follow. Thanks for reading the first chapter of the Kitsunes Shadow.**

**So this is a list of info if you were wondering.**

_(1)A link to a map is on my profile._

_(2) The original style of taijutsu Eiji uses._

_(3) She says this because she knows what is at the Senju compound and because of the many relatives that became great from the things there._


End file.
